


The Daughter

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie meets Tuukka's daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter

“I’m sorry Eddie, I don’t think I can make our date tonight. Vivien’s got a cold and the sitter canceled at the last minute.”

“Oh, okay,” Eddie said trying not to sound disappointed. He knew how protective Tuukka was, if his daughter was sick he probably would have cancelled their date even if he did have a sitter. “We can do it another time.”

“Or you could come over, if you wanted. I can’t promise we’ll be great company but Viv will probably sleep most of the night.”

Eddie stared at the phone. He and Tuukka had been dating for almost eight months and he had yet to actually meet Tuukka’s daughter.

“Yes, sure!” Eddie said quickly.

“I’ll see you when you get here then.”

 

“Hi,” Eddie said as Tuukka opened the door. He held up the stuffed rabbit he had bought on his way there. “I thought Vivien might like something new to take her mind off being sick.”

Tuukka smiled. “Thank you. She’s asleep right now but I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Eddie followed Tuukka into the living room and they curled up together on the coach. They had just started watching a movie when a little blonde girl appeared at the edge of the couch, staring up at them.

“Hey pumpkin,” Tuukka said sitting up. “What are you doing up?” He reached down and picked her up, pulling her onto his lap.

“Scary dream,” she whimpered her blue eyes going wide and tearful.

“Yeah?”

Eddie was mesmerized watching Tuukka with his daughter, the way he talked with her, calming and sweet. If Eddie hadn’t already been completely gone on Tuukka this would have sealed it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed it when Tuukka brought him up.

“This is daddy’s friend Eddie. Would you like to stay up for a little bit with us? We can watch My Little Pony.”

Eddie froze as Vivien turned a glare on him that was an exact duplicate of Tuukka’s when he was angry.

“No!” Vivien sniffled and hide her face against Tuukka’s chest.

“That’s too bad,” Eddie said floundering for a second under the after effects of that glare. “I always get the ponies confused and Tu—your daddy,” he corrected himself thinking that the words sounded strangely right, “said you could help me.”

Vivien turned her head slightly, looking at Eddie out of the corner of her eye. “Okay,” she agreed.

Tuukka looked like he was trying not to laugh and Eddie grinned at him as he set the show up. They settled into watching the show, Eddie making the occasional comment and allowing Vivien to correct him. After catching her making several furtive glances in his direction Eddie realized he was still holding the stuffed bunny. He set it down on the couch within her reach and it wasn’t long before she pulled it forward into her arms, hugging it tightly. Her head nodded forward shortly after as she fell asleep.

“I think she likes you,” Tuukka said softly, shifting slightly so that he was leaning against Eddie.

Eddie smiled feeling like this was an enormous milestone in their relationship. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
